we took too many shots
by my best enemy
Summary: think we kissed but i forgot / olivercho


The first thing Cho thinks when she wakes up Saturday morning is: _Where am I?_

The second thing is: _Why the hell is Oliver Wood the Quidditch fanatic in bed next to me?_

Then: _Why are my knickers hanging from the chandelier?_

Then: _Why is my best silver party dress lying all ripped up on the floor?_

Then:_ Why are there champagne and Firewhisky bottles all over the floor?_

And when Wood himself rolls over sleepily and says : "Cho? Cho? What exactly happened last night?", she thinks: _Oh shit_.

She sits up carefully, conscious of the fact she's only wearing her bra.

" Look away!" she manages to squeak at him. Merlin she has a _horrible_ hangover.

Wood does as she asks, staring at the hotel door.. At least Cho thinks it's a hotel. It could also be Woods flat-if he had suddenly become rich and could afford crystal chandeliers, silk drapes, mahogany furniture and-as Cho sees through the open bathroom door- a Jacuzzi. But wait-isn't a Jacuzzi a Muggle invention? Must be a Muggle hotel.

She spots her wand, which seems to be (thank Merlin!) undamaged. It's lying on a table a couple feet away.

Cho checks to make sure Wood's not looking (he isn't) , slides out of bed, pads over the soft green carpet and snatches her wand.

She points it up at her knickers (how on earth did they get up there?) and utters a quite _accio_. The blue panties zoom into her hand. She pulls them on, the repairs her dress which fuses together seamlessly.

Cho tries to get into the dress, but she has trouble with the zipper. She darts a glance at Wood. He is still looking at the door. "Er...could I have a little help here?" she says awkwardly.

Wood gets up (Cho is relieved he's wearing boxer shorts) and comes over to her. "The zipper?" Cho nods. He pulls it up, holding her hair out of the way.

Cho grabs her purse, which is lying on the couch, stuffs her wand inside it and swings it up on her shoulder, trying not to step on the broken glass with her bare feet. She _has _to get out of here. She needs to go home and think. Clear her head. And maybe have a good cry. About Marietta (whom she misses _so _much), and Cedric, too.

Cedric. After all these years...

"Cho wait! Where are you going?" Wood reaches out for her arm.

Cho snatches it away "Home" she replies shortly.

"But don't you want to-y'know-talk this over?"

"No. There's nothing to talk about. All I wanted to do was have a nice night out with my little sister and you had to come and get me completely drunk, rape me and probably rent some thousand Galleon Muggle suite with _my_ money!" She crosses her arms and glares at him.

Wood looks exasperated. "I didn't "get you completely drunk". Besides you wanted it just as much as me, that much I can remember. And we used my money, because now it's all gone." He shows her his empty moneybag.

"Fine" says Cho huffily "We'll just forget about, alright?"

"Well..." says Wood" Couldn't we-"

" NO!" yells Cho " I'm leaving!"

She looks around. "Oh where the _bloody hell _are my shoes?"

Later that afternoon, two peoples heads appear in Chos fire. The first is her little sister Min. Min is sixteen-six years younger than Cho-and is _completely _full of herself.

When Cho gets home (after finding her shoes in the bathtub) all she wants to do is take out a photo of Cedric (oh _Cedric_..) and cry a bit.

But her plan is interrupted by her annoying sister popping her head out of the fire and jabbering on at her a mile a minute.

"Wow! Cho did you sleep with him? Did you at least go to his flat? Great body, right? Oliver Wood! The Quidditch player! Captain of Puddlemere United! He's so-"

"Min."

"-and I bet he's really rich, too. Is he? Is he rich? What-"

"Min"

"-amazing. Yeah, it was-"

"_Min!_"

"What?"

Cho rolls her eyes "Min, could you just _please_ tell me what happened last night? Because I don't remember a thing."

"Yeah, well you were really drunk. Anyway, do you remember the first part? The part where I came over and made you go out with me, 'cos you were moping around all the time?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

" So then we went to that club. The one sort of diagonal to the Leaky Cauldron and-"

"-and you made me sit down and have a drink with Wood and his stupid friends "for old times sake"! This is all your fault!", yells Cho.

" Oh, _please _darling sister. You needed it. A bit of romance in your life, after Cedric and Michael and even Harry all fell flat. So, we were all getting quite matey until you two started drinking Firewhisky like your lives depended on it. I stopped after the first-y'know what Mum gets like-but you were really going at it. By the time I left around midnight you were snogging him."

"What?" Cho shrieks.

"Yeah. It was quite disgusting actually. Heavy on the tongue action." Min makes a face.

Cho buries her face in her hands "Oh, no."

"Oh, _yes_. Min frowns "What's that your holding? Don't tell me it's a photo of Cedric! Come on Cho, that was _six_ years ago! You've got to move on!"

Cho guiltily hides the photo behind her back. "Leave me alone! I don't want your advice!"

Min gives her a withering look "Cho I know you. Oh wait... Chen's calling". Cho can hear Chen, Mins twin brother, yelling in the background. "Wants the fire for something stupid. Such a _prat_. Yeah, well I'll talk to you later about Wood. Now put that photo away! Ta-ta!" She blows a kiss and disappears.

Cho shakes her head. Min is _so _annoying.

But she resolves to take her parting words to heart and not think about Cedric for once.

Unfortunately, not thinking about Cedric means thinking about Wood. Last night's coming back to her now, slowly but surely. She can sort of remember kissing him. Come to think of it, he _is_ pretty handsome...nice ears, nice smile, nice...wait why is she dwelling on _him_? Wood, Quidditch-obsessed Wood? Wood, who told Harry to knock her off her broom?

Suddenly she hears a loud_ hey, Cho! _issuing from the fire. She hurries over.

_Oh, dear, _thinks Cho. _It's him._

"Hey" says Wood "So look, I've been thinking-"

"What happened to forgetting about the whole incident?" says Cho fiercely.

Wood grins. He _is_ cute. Sort of. " Well, I was thinking about last night, and I concluded we both had a pretty good time, although my head bloody hurts." He grimaces

Cho can't help smiling" So what do you want?"

" How about you have dinner with me? Just once?" He has such a sweet Scottish accent that Cho can't resist.

"Okay."


End file.
